


A Hot Day

by waytoobomb



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, No Lube, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytoobomb/pseuds/waytoobomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis' car breaks down during summer in Gaffney. It's a hot day, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that it's horribly hot where I live in California made me feel like this was necessary.

 It was a hot summer in Gaffney, South Carolina, just like every other summer Francis Underwood could remember throughout his childhood. And while hot days often came as no surprise in the middle of July, today was especially unforgiving. By noon, the angry sun had already brought punishing heat that made you feel like you were breathing through a thick cloth instead of thin air.

Francis squinted at the small navigation screen from the backseat of his armored car and noticed that the temperature read 102°.

 “Meechum, turn up the air back here, will you? Feels like the pits of hell,” He snapped to his favorite Secret Service agent and his driver. They were headed back home from a lengthy campaign stop, and standing in the sweltering heat for such a long time had made Francis tired and cranky. 

 “Yes sir,” Meechum replied, voice cool. His hands ran along the ridges of the control buttons, fiddling for a few seconds. “Is that better, sir?” He glanced in his rearview mirror. Attempting to concentrate on the papers in front of him, Francis’ cheeks had become rosy and a few beads of sweat collected on his hairline. “It’s getting even hotter, for god’s sakes!” Francis cursed as he broke his focus, throwing down his papers. Edward hurriedly continued to try and turn the AC up, but it was already at the maximum.

 The black car then lurched suddenly as the engine lazily spluttered to a halt, refusing to drive any further. Meechum had no choice but to pull over to the side of the road, which was only paved with dirt and seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. The only thing he could see was miles and miles of peach trees, and even they seemed to be wilting under the unforgiving wrath of the sun.

 “You have got to be kidding me,” Francis groaned angrily, throwing his head back against the seat. He had suddenly regretted dismissing the motorcade for a simple trip back to the house, assuring them that the trip would be quick and easy. 

 “I’m sorry sir,” sighed Meechum apologetically, shrugging off his black jacket and laying it on the seat next to him. He was already beginning to feel heat trapping in his body. “I'll call the other guys and have them come back and pick us up.” He pressed a careful finger to his earpiece and began murmuring.

 Meanwhile, Francis was impatient. The AC had completely turned off, and the black suit and pants he was wearing now felt suffocating on him. He unbuckled his seatbelt, trying to breathe easier, but it didn’t do much.  

 “Sir?” Meechum said, now twisting at his waist to look at Francis’ face in the back. “They had already gone back to the airport by the time I called. It’ll be about an hour,” he said gently.

 “God-damnit!” Francis yelled through gritted teeth, as uncomfortable and irate as can be. Meechum had jumped a little. “Of course we had to break down in the middle of a goddamned peach field, as if God was just _trying_ to mock me!” he yelled to the air. 

Edward furrowed his eyebrows in worry that Francis was becoming delirious. Out of pure concern, he opened the driver’s seat door and sat in the backseat next to the president. At least he could be there if he passed out or tried to punch out the windows. 

The heat in the car kept climbing as both men sat side-by-side in silence, too uncomfortable to speak to the other when not nessecary. Meechum began constantly readjusting his collar to try and get air down his neck, feeling the condensation of sweat between his skin and the fabric. He could also feel his cotton boxers rubbing against his legs, chafing, but resisted the urge to readjust himself.

Francis looked out the window into the peach groves, seeming to be someplace else other than the backseat of a Suburban. The heat had began to make his mind swirl dizzily. He imagined everything in his brain melting into liquid. 

He could’ve sworn that it was so hot that he saw a peach wither and drop to the ground, breaking open on contact. He began to hallucinate about picking it up and biting into it. Hot, sweet, and gooey, skin breaking between his teeth upon contact. Another drop of sweat ran down his forehead as he could feel himself start to become excited-the goddamn peaches.

Breaking his trance, Francis turned his hungry eyes to  Edward. The outlines of his muscles showed through his wet dress shirt as he squirmed in the heat. Seeing Meechum hot, sweaty, and flustered began to arouse him even more, as he felt himself become completely hard. 

Eyes wild, he roughly grabbed the collar of Edward’s shirt. “Meechum, take it off,” he commanded, tugging anxiously at the knot of his loosened tie. “Sir…” Meechum said in surprise as he put his hand over Francis’, concerned that his boss had completely lost it.

Francis got more impatient as he felt his dick throb and his body temperature rise. “It wasn’t a request, Edward, it was a command,” he growled, eyes wide and black with lust. 

Being commanded to strip was always enough to turn Edward on, and he knew that the president was going to get his way. He removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt with clammy hands, exhaling as his pale skin exposed to the air. He then continued to undress, undoing his thick black belt as he lifted his hips to shrug his pants off. As he was doing this, Francis was getting undressed as well, and remained in nothing but a thin wifebeater that stuck to his chest and exposed his pink nipples.

“Off,” was all Francis commanded as he wrapped his hand around Meechum’s length through his white boxers. He gladly compiled as he pulled them down, now completely exposed in the backseat of the car. 

Francis leaned over and put one hand around Edward’s neck, holding it just tight enough to be a little uncomfortable. “If you think I’m going to be slow and gentle today Meechum, you’re dead wrong,” said Francis roughly into his ear. He felt a chill run down his spine. “I’m going to fuck you until you sweat every last, little drop of cum out."

Now it was Edward who was uncomfortably hard, aching for any type of friction to his leaking tip. He quickly turned over onto all fours, head facing the window and ass facing Francis. Usually, Francis would warm him up by scissoring his fingers inside of him, or perhaps his tongue. That’s why Edward was so surprised when he felt a huge cock slide into him, raw and unadjusted.

“Sir!” he yelped as he flung his hand against the tinted window to steady himself. He felt the burning in his ass cheeks as they spread wide and tears collected into his eyes.

“What’s wrong Meechum? Can’t handle being roughhoused a little?” breathed Francis, slapping Edward’s ass roughly. He yelped out in pain again as Francis began to thrust balls-deep into him without letting him adjust. However, the more he thrusted, the more he started to feel pleasure replace the pain. Edward reached his hand down and began to pump himself with his free hand, wet with precum. 

The air in the car was now even hotter and sticker than before, and the thick smell of sex made both men more aroused and eager to climax. 

“Meechum, moan like the little slut you are,” said Francis as he wildly thrusted into Edward even harder than before. Meechum gladly complied, moaning loudly and wildly after every thrust, feeling his legs becoming tingly from being fucked so well. In a few more thrusts, the agent felt hot, warm cum fill up in between his legs and Francis digging his nails into his ass as he orgasmed. This set Meechum off the edge as well, groaning as he felt his liquids releasing all over himself. 

Francis then flipped Meechum over, much to his surprise, and laid him on his back across the seat. He leaned down and began swirling his tongue in circles hungrily, licking cum off of his inner thighs and all around of his shaft. Edward arched his back in pleasure as Francis blew on him after every lick, turning everything hot into icy-cool. “Sir…” Edward said, feeling like if he kept this up he may cum again. 

“Don’t want to cum twice for me?” Francis laughed breathily as he continued swirling his tongue, now up to his lower stomach. “You know you look awfully gorgeous, covered in cum,” he cooed as he moved his mouth into an o shape and breathed on the wet area.

It only took a few more swirls until Edward was a breathy, sweaty, sticky mess once more. And he probably would have cummed three times if his headset had not began murmuring from the front seat, alerting him that the detail would arrive in five minutes. Jumping up, both men got redressed quickly and returned to their places.

The motorcade arrived and both men climbed into separate black cars as an agent hopped out to inspect the stalled one left behind. Francis noticed and rolled down the window. “Hey,” he called out to the agent, who turned attentively, “You might want to have the car detailed before you put it back into service. The seats got a little wet,” he said as he pointed to the backseat. The agent nodded and turned his attention back to the car. Francis chuckled to himself as the motorcade pulled away.

 

 

 

 


End file.
